


Touch

by pylades



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/pseuds/pylades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all of her modern notions, the first time Katherine touches Jack (really touches him, bare flesh to bare flesh) is on their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the stream-of-conciousness-y writing, please. Probably not really necessary to rate it as mature, but THINK OF THE CHILDREN.

For all of her modern notions, the first time Katherine touches Jack (really touches him, bare flesh to bare flesh) is on their wedding night.

Despite the bravado, they are both shy and hesitant, laughing nervously as they undress. She has seen his bare shoulders and arms, slick with sweat, as they worked together on the Banner. Now there is so much more bared to her eyes. There is the sworl of hair on his strong chest, tapering down to his hips. Then he unbuttons -

Well, it is so much easier for a man to undress. Moreover, if she stops to stare at her husband for too long, she will never get out of her own dress. Chemise. Drawers.

When she was a girl, Katherine had a maid to help with this business, but she has become quite adept at the process. With a few quick motions, her skirt slides to the floor, followed by her gauzy blouse, until she is standing in front of him in her undergarments.

"No corset, Missus Kelly?" her husband (her HUSBAND!) teases, his hands reaching for her waist to pull her close.

"You try to walk the streets of New York in one, Mister Kelly, and we'll see if it's part of your daily wardrobe."

He laughs, she laughs, and the hesitation is gone. This is them, this is Jack and Katherine, teasing and laughing. She can feel the heat of his hand through the thin fabric and Katherine reaches up to pull his face close to hers. She kisses her husband -

\- She has kissed Jack Kelly many times before tonight. She kissed him on the rooftop, the night he confessed his fears to her. She kissed him for luck, as he sent her off with Medda to present their case to Governor Roosevelt. Kissed him passionately in front of the other newsies, her cheeks hot with embarrassment as the boys cheered them on.

Kissed his cheek, his jaw, his smirking lips. Gently, adoringly, passionately (more passionately than any lady should). This is a different kiss, though, a new kiss. She is a writer, a talented one, but even Katherine does not have the words to describe it. 

It is a kiss with promise, she finally decides. The promise of new experiences, of a long night. It is a promise that Jack's hands begin to fulfill as he strokes a slow path up her belly to the delicate lace covering her breasts. 

And it is a promise that Katherine confirms when she pulls him toward their bed. They fall together in a tangle of limbs, soft flesh and strong legs and hands no longer shy (but instead certain of what to do and where to touch).

There are moments so intensely pleasurable that she aches. The shyness is gone, long gone, along with the fear of discomfort. They are just Jack and Katherine. This is just the first night of the rest of their life and she is so very happy. Katherine never thought that she would feel this way, she never expected this man.

When the morning sun filters through the curtains, she is sore, exhausted, and sticky but Jack Kelly is curled up against her with his head pillowed on her breast. His hand is still holding her hand, as it had been when he fell asleep. 

She won’t let go of it.


End file.
